


A Man of His Word

by Belladonna1185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween Costume Party, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of the All Hallows Eve party. Harry's costume causes quite a stir...</p><p>SS/HP slashy goodness. If you don't like M/M don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of His Word

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This is just a bit of silliness and sextimes that was floating in my head.  
> Review if you are so inclined. I know that this is a shorty, but every bit of feedback helps me get better!
> 
> Also- I do not own, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. (Sadness.) I make no money off of this. It's purely for the enjoyment of writing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1: Who are you?

It was the night before the Hogwarts All Hallows Eve dance. As a result of last years' fiasco, Dumbledore decreed that everyone had to go stag. (Too many students scrambling to nab The-Boy- Who-Lived as their date. The staff had to break up one too many near duels.) So no one was feeling the pressure of trying to find a date. This dance was going to be fun for fun's sake.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room the night before the festivities, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were putting the last touches on their costume.

"That's bloody brilliant 'mione! You're going to look just like her! I can't wait to see the looney git's face," Ron roared.

With a sly smile worthy of any Slytherin, Hermione replied, "It is a rather good recreation of Professor Trelawney. How's your Lockhart costume coming Ron?"

"I think I look fantastic and completely shaggable."

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well I do. All I need to do is cast the spell before the dance to change my hair blonde and I'll be perfect!  Harry,how's yours?"

"It's good,"replied a tight lipped Harry.

"Come ON! Can't we see it? Please, please, please,please,please,please,please!"

"Stuff it you turkey!" Harry laughed. "No way you're goin' to see it before tomorrow. It's a surprise."

"Ahh well. It was worth a shot," Ron sighed.

The rest of the night, the three friends laughed and excitedly counted the hours.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: Party Time

Severus Snape was not amused. For some reason, the 6th years decided to dress as a member of the faculty. There were a overabundance of Dumbledores, McGonagalls, and Lupins (which annoyed him to no end.) There were a gaggle of Madam Pomfreys in one corner and a smattering of Hooches in another. There was even a Hagrid or two...but not a single Snape.

"Wonderful party don't you think Severus," Dumbledore cheerfully inquired.

"Yes, wonderful indeed," he responded with biting sarcasm.

Paying no mind to the tone, Dumbledore steamrolled on. "I think that it's quite lovely that the 6th years wanted to dress up like us. It's an honor really."

"Yes, I'm sure it is...for you. Excuse me, Headmaster. I must get back to my responsibilities as a chaperon."

On that air of finality, Snape turned to leave, but was stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the doorway to the hall, someone was dressed... as him! Not just someone, Harry Potter! And he looked damn good, if he thought so himself. Delicious appraisal turned into skepticism.

_'Why is Harry Potter dressed as me? Somethings just not right about that.'_

Without a moments pause, Snape crossed the room to talk to himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3: Two's Company. Three's a Crowd.

"Oh my Gods! Harry!"screeched Ron. "You're dressed as SNAPE! Are you MAD?"

"No," Harry curtly replied.

"I mean... you're hair and everything! You look just like him," Ron babbled on.

"Yes, Mr. Wealsey, that was the main purpose of us dressing up as Professors this year. If I was inaccurate in my attire, it would reflect poorly on my own costume making capabilities."

Taken aback by the tone in which Harry spoke to him Ron stammered,"Bloody Hell! You sound like him too."

"Five points to Gryffindor for accuracy, Mr. Potter," purred a dark chocolate voice from behind them.

"Why thank you sir," Harry blushed.

"Harry, why are blushing?" Ron, ever the dunderhead, bluntly inquired.

This cause Harry's blush to deepen into the most pretty shade of rose.

 _'Interesting_ ,' pondered Snape. ' _He's blushing quite prettily. Is that for me? Hmm...'_

"Mr. Potter, please follow me."

Ron blustered,"But it's a party Snape! He hasn't done anything wrong."

Without missing a beat, both Snapes turned around and curtly replied "10 points from Gryffidor, Mr Weasley for your sheer inncolence," before exiting the hall, twin robes billowing.

"Blimey."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4 - Teacher/Teacher Conference

Snape closed the door to the empty potions classroom. "Now, Mr. Potter, answer me this one question: Why are you dressed like me?"

"I would assume that was pretty obvious, Professor," Harry tartly answered.

"I can only see one possible answer. You have something planned tonight to make me look a fool."

"I do have something planned tonight,"he coyly responded,"but I wouldn't dream of making you look a fool."

Seductively, Harry sauntered closer. "No, no, no Snape. You couldn't be more wrong. I wore this to get your attention," he whispered in Snape's ear.

With lightening quick reflexes, Snape grabbed a fist full of the boys newly lengthened locks.

Harry moaned. He loved having his hair pulled and this new "Snape-length" was doing something extra for him. He looked up into oynx colored eyes that flashed with desire.

Snape was having more fun toying with the boy than he had in a a very long time. Using his wicked tongue, he lick a line up Harry's neck and nibbled on his ear before wantonly whispering, "You have it my dear boy. You have it."

"Mmm.." Harry tried to form the words. He didn't expect him to be so quick. And aggressive.

"I think you're fuckin' sexy and I. Want. You. Now."

No sooner had the words left Harry's mouth than a tongue came in to replace them.

Oh..my..gods. Harry thought. It's better than I imagined.

The slim, but deceptively strong potions master lifted the boy into his arms and carried him over to his desk where he proceeded to remove his costume with a wave of his wand.

"I'm going to take my time with you Harry. You are going to feel so much pleasure that you think you're going to die, but I'm not going to let you come until I say so."

"Yes sir," Harry whimpered in anticipation.

"Good boy."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 5: Happy Endings

"OHHH. Ah ah ah ah AH. Sev!" It took everything in him to make his mind form those simple words. If Severus Snape was anything, he was certainly a man of his word. Harry wanted to die. He wanted to just die. No one should feel this good!

"P..ple..ah..pleasesss," Harry moaned as Snape slowly did this thing with his tongue. Merlin.. how is he doing that?

"Please what, Mr. Potter? Please continue? *Lick* Please stop? *Lick* Please what?"

"Pleeease. In. Now. I want to come. Please." Harry was so desperate, he thought he would explode if Severus didn't penetrate him.

Snape admiringly perused the delectable vision before him. Harry Potter, Albus' Golden Boy, was a quivering, wanton, mess on his desk. It was a beautiful sight to behold. "You're very luck that I'm feeling gracious this evening. I will give you what you ask for," Snape smirked.

"Thank you. Thank you," Harry whined as Snape slowly entered him. "Ohhh GODS!"

Harry had never felt anything like it. He felt so full. It was unbelievable. Sev was inside of him, it was too perfect.

Snape stared down at the trembling boy. ' _Mmm...we fit together so perfectly_ ,' he marveled before he began to slowly stroke Harry's warm channel.

** 1 hr later... **

"Come. Now."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry and Snape collapsed into a panting pile of body parts.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods," Harry chanted like a mantra. He couldn't believe it. That was the best sex of his entire life. Harry knew that no one could top this...except for maybe the man himself. He wondered briefly how he'd ended up so lucky to be in this position: naked, sated, and with a very sexy Potions Master atop him.

"Gods, Professor. You are amazing."

Slowly Snape stood up, initiated a cleaning spell over them, and re-clothed Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now I believe I have kept you from your party long enough."

With the utmost tenderness, Harry placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you, this was wonderful. I do hope we get to do this again sometime," Harry purred as they slowly headed towards the door.

Cheekily Snape replied,"I believe, I see many more detentions in your future. I'm sure I will find a way for you to serve them."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes and you know, Harry, I am a man of my word."

The End.


End file.
